A Change, For Better or Worse?
by angeldiane
Summary: UNFINISHED. Sakura's entering high school now and is meeting Syaoran for the first time when her dad is having him and Meiling stay over at their house as exchange students. What happens when over in Hong Kong, there's an accident? SS, ET, M
1. It's You!

_A Change, For Better or Worse?_

_Sakura's entering high school now and is meeting Syaoran for the first time when her dad is having him and Meiling stay over at their house as exchange students. What happens when over in Hong Kong, there's an accident? SS, ET, M_

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** CCS is owned by CLAMP, Cry is by Mandy Moore

**Chapter 1: **It's You!

Author's Note: In this story they don't have magic so yep. And the group's ages are 14/15.

* * *

In the distance you see two girls having a picnic by a cherry blossom tree. One girl was standing in a field of daisies. The girl had on a pastel yellow sundress and a sun hat woven from straw. The other girl was sitting by the cherry blossom tree with a paint set and picnic basket by her.

"Sakura, come and take a look at this." Tomoyo beckoned. The girl Sakura ran towards the girl Tomoyo.

"Yes, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"What do you think of this?" Tomoyo asked as she revealed a painting of a girl facing away with flowers surrounding her.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura gushed, "But, umm, who is it?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Sakura, can you take a look at your sundress?"

"Um, hmm." Sakura murmured, looking downwards to her sundress.

"Now the dress in the painting." Tomoyo instructed.

"They're the same." Sakura started off, squinting her eyes at the painting. "But, I don't understand…"

Once again, Tomoyo giggled, "It's you silly!"

"But, how, is, it, me? The girl in the painting seems so…" Sakura drifted off trying to find the correct word.

"Beautiful?" Tomoyo suggested knowing Sakura.

"Yeah!"

"Well, isn't that what someone would want in their painting?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Hmm, I guess your right. Hey Tomoyo, can you sing a song? I love hearing your voice when you sing." Sakura said.

"Okay, what song would you like me to sing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Cry by Mandy Moore." After thinking, Sakura stated with a blank expression on her face.

"Cry? But, that's more of a sad song. Didn't you like more cheerful songs?" Tomoyo asked almost concerned.

"Yeah, but I feel nostalgic for some reason. So, can you?"

"Of course I can." Tomoyo said as she cleared her throat.

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended so soon…yeah_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_---

"Hey! Sakura!" The girls turn to see Touya, Sakura's brother, and Yukito on their bicycles.

"Hmm?" she asked to herself, running towards them.

"Hey monster, you have to go home, now. Got it?" Touya ordered.

"I'm no monster!" Sakura raged. "And why do I have to leave now? There's only one more week of summer left and I would like to enjoy it while I can, brother."

"Dad told me to pick you up by three." Touya insisted.

"But, it's only…" Sakura drifted off again.

"Half past two." Yukito supplied.

"Thank you, Yuki." replied Sakura.

"So, you coming squirt?" asked Touya.

"Do I really have a choice?" Sakura retorted.

"Sakura, you should take the painting." Tomoyo said after she finally caught up.

"Oh, no, I can't! It's so beautifu---"

"Take it Sakura. Think of it as a going-back-to-school present." Tomoyo insisted leaving no room to fight back.

"Well, alright then." Sakura responded just as Tomoyo's bodyguards came to pick her up.

"Bye, Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted from the limo's window.

"Bye!" Sakura shouted back.

Sakura stared at the painting. The sky was a pale blue with clouds so fluffy you would have thought they were real. The sun was an intense yellow-orange and had a special feeling to it. The field of daisies was vivid. Each little one was a snowy white with a bright yellow center. There were also tiny cherry blossom petals flowing down from the cherry blossom tree due to the breeze. And there she was, right in the heart of the painting. Her right hand was holding onto her sun hat while her left hand rested at the side. Her short, honey chestnut hair and pastel yellow sundress fluttered in the breeze.

"Hey! You still there?" Touya asked waving his hand in front Sakura's face.

Annoyed, Sakura stomped on her brother's foot. Touya held onto his foot, as he frozen up.

Sakura skipped down the road merrily. She giggled, "Aren't you coming brother?"

Yukito laughed at this, "Touya, I'm heading home, okay?"

"Okay, bye, Yuki." Touya struggled out trying to keep his composure. Yukito rode off on his bicycle. Touya straighten up as he looked for Sakura. She was no where in sight.

"Must have skipped off all by herself." Touya said to himself as he shook his head. He mounted his bicycle and left. After a few minutes later she came in sight. He saw that up ahead was their house.

"Hey monster! I bet I could beat you home!" Touya yelled, pedaling faster.

Sakura turned around holding her painting to her chest, still running. "No way, Touya!" she yelled back.

BAM!

"Oww!" Sakura yelped. "Owwie, I bumped into…" She looked around for the cause of her pain. Her eyes landed on a boy about her age with messy, chocolate hair.

The boy stood up, rubbing his back, and walked over to her.

"Ar-are you okay?" he asked quietly almost as it was with difficulty as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Yeah…" she drifted off as she took a better look at this boy. He definitely had messy hair. It looked like he had tried to tame the chocolate hair today though, but that didn't really help it. The most striking thing he possessed though, were his auburn eyes. They were mysterious and had so much depth to them that you could get lost in them.

"Hey monster! You okay?" Touya asked as he came to an erupted stop by the teens.

"Yeah." She said still a bit dazed.

Touya eyed the boy quickly, but decided that her sister is more important in times like these. Touya dismounted his bike and kneeled down besides his sister.

"Its sprained." He announced. Touya glanced over to the boy. "You can leave."

The boy looked hesitant, like it was he's fault. He's eye filled sorrow and guilt. But he decided that maybe it would just be better for him to leave. He stood up and left down the street, quite shaken from the encounter.

"You think you walk Sakura?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, our house isn't really far away." Sakura responded. She slowly got up, careful of her injury. "Okay then, I bet I could still beat you!" she declared as she broke in a run, surprisingly still careful. Touya was caught off guard as leaped on his bike and was about to start pedaling but instead burst out laughing. Sakura was running bent down, holding onto her left leg along with her painting. Her running was actually more of a cross between an awkward dash and skipping. Touya pedaled away as he saw Sakura turn onto their driveway. He made it there with her.

Both of their hands were on the door knob and with a one twist, "I'm here first!" they shouted.

"Kids! Is that anyway to act when we have guests?" asked their father, Fujitaka. As he said that, Sakura's eyes landed on the couch where a women, a girl, and a boy were seated.

Then she yelled surprised, "It's you!"

* * *

Hey peoples! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Hehe, this is my first story ever, so please be a little nice. Suggestions are accepted. This is pretty small, haha, it's only 4 pages but I'll get into the habit of writing longer later on. I've been on FanFiction for like months now and I've just submitted a story! XD So far from my friends, I've received tons of criticism so I won't be surprised if I get flames but please, please try to be nice about it? Haha, how can you flame someone and be nice? Oh, and there's question that I need to be answered for the next chapter. They're in high school so they have Math, English, PE, lunch, an elective, and ---. Haha, that's not correct but it's my story.

**Q: **What should their elective be?

Anyways, please review!


	2. The Silence

_A Change, For Better or Worse?_

_Sakura's entering high school now and is meeting Syaoran for the first time when her dad is having him and Meiling stay over at their house as exchange students. What happens when over in Hong Kong, there's an accident? SS, ET, M_

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** CCS is owned by CLAMP

**Chapter 2: **The Silence

Author's Note: In this story they don't have magic so yep. And the group's ages are 14/15.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Both of their hands were on the door knob and with one twist, "I'm here first!" they shouted._

"_Kids! Is that anyway to act when we have guests?" asked their father, Fujitaka. As he said that, Sakura's eyes landed on the couch where a women, a girl, and a boy were seated._

_Then she yelled surprised, "It's you!"_

* * *

Scared out of his wits, the boy stood up from his seat and yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I don't mean to knock you down! Please don't be ma-"

"Syaoran, it's alright. No one's going to mad at you okay? Everything's perfectly okay, calm down." The girl said pushing him back into his seat.

The women placed down her tea cup and said, "Fujitaka, I apologize for my son's behavior." Fujitaka gave a quick nod saying everything was okay. "Meiling, why don't you take Syaoran up to his room."

"His room?" Sakura asked. At that, everyone turned to look at Sakura.

"Yes Sakura, his room. Didn't I tell you about this?" Fujitaka asked.

"Obviously not dad." came Touya's response.

"Well it's like this, you know the university I work at? Well, they were having an exchange student program for the students there with Li Academy University to strengthen our ties. Yelan here had a special request for her son and her niece. I took up the offer since I knew Yelan from teaching her years ago." Fujitaka explained.

"Oh, okay. Is this for whole school year?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's just for a semester." Fujitaka responded.

"Well Fujitaka, I have to be leaving now. My daughters are in Hong Kong trying to handle the university." Yelan gave a chuckle. "They're probably flirting with college boys as we speak." She stood up and exited out the door.

Fujitaka laughed at this, "Bye Yelan! Take care now!" He turned to Syaoran and Meiling. "You guys should probably get unpacking now. Dinner's at eight."

"Okay." Meiling confirmed. She and Syaoran climbed up the stairs.

"Dad, I'm gonna call Tomoyo, okay?" Sakura told her dad more then asked.

"Alright honey."

Sakura rushed up the stairs, eager to tell Tomoyo of what just happened. She opened her door to the familiar pale pink color of her walls. She snatched her Sony Ericsson off the desk and did a little leap onto her bed landing on her belly. She flipped it up, pressed 1, and finally pressed call.

-----

"Hello? Tomoyo speaking."

"Oh my gosh! Guess what?!"

"Sakura? What?!"

"I said guess."

"Umm, let's see… you have a boy and his sister staying over at your house from China and you're going to be their guide because your dad, who never does anything exciting, suddenly thought it would be a good idea." Tomoyo laughed at this. She gasped from laughing so hard, "Wow, that was a good one."

"Actually it's his cousin."

"What are yo- WHAT?! Oh my gosh, no way!"

"Yeah way!"

"Well, are we still on for tomorrow the mall?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course!"

"Okay, well hey, bye 'kay?"

"Bye, bye, Tomo!"

"Bye, bye, Saku!"

BEEP

-----

Sakura stayed on her bed for bit, thinking. She finally decided to head downstairs early for dinner and help out.

Just as she opens the doors, she hears someone whimpering. Startled, she finds the cause of the sound. The sound got louder as she walked farther down the hall and finally she made it to a door. She twisted the door open to a big surprise.

"Woof!"

There was Kero, her two-week golden retriever, cornering Syaoran.

"Kero boy! Come here." Sakura commanded as she got down on her knees, patting her thighs.

Kero trotted towards Sakura and Sakura pointed to the door. Kero exited knowing that his owner wasn't happy.

"Li-kun are you okay?" Sakura asked in a low voice seeing that Syaoran was really shaken up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Nothing to wor-worry about."

"Do you want me to get Meiling?"

"No! Don't get Meiling! She'll tell mother!" Syaoran shouted in a low voice obviously uneasy.

"Alright, I won't tell her."

Syaoran looked into her eyes, as if he was searching for the truth. And he found sincere emerald.

"So why are you so nervous about _that_?"

"Uhh? That's not really important." Syaoran said with a small smile.

'He smiled! It the first time I've seen him smile. He looks so… cute! Why hadn't I noticed this before? I wonder if I should tell Tomoyo about this?'

"Umm, Kinomoto-san can-"

"Ugh! You make me sound old! Call me Sakura!"

"Oh, okay. Umm, Sakura, could you help me put my stuff up? I'm not good at things like this and at the rate I'm going I don't think I'll finish anytime soon."

"Okay! I'll help you! But only if you let me call you Syaoran!"

"Sy-syaoran?"

"Yep, is that a problem?

"It's just that only m-my mom, sisters, and well Meiling calls me that."

"Oh, I see…" she said miserably.

"B-but you can call me that too!"

"Really?! Thanks a lot Syaoran!" she said as her face brightened up. "Okay, let's get started!"

-----

After a little while, Sakura and Syaoran were finished putting up Syaoran's things. Of course that was after the little incident with Sakura opening Syaoran's suitcase to find his green boxers stacked above his t-shirts. Sakura covered her eyes with her hands stuttering sorrys to Syaoran while he was stuttering sorrys to her too, closing the suitcase. Both of them wearing a blush.

Fujitaka sat on the end of the table, Touya to his left, Sakura next to him, Syaoran across from her, and Meiling next to him. Leaving Meiling to Fujitaka's right. Silence enveloped the table. Swallowing on his food Fujitaka decided to stop the awkward silence. "So, Sakura? Aren't you going to the mall with Tomoyo tomorrow?"

"Yeah dad." Sakura replied.

"So why don't you take Meiling and Syaoran along with you?"

"Oh! I'd love to if it's okay with you guys!" Sakura gushed facing towards Meiling and Syaoran.

Meiling turned to Syaoran, who gave a little nod, and replied happily, "We'd love to too."

The silence was over taken. Fujitaka and Touya were talking about Towa University. Apparently, Touya will be majoring in culinary arts and chef training. In the long run he plans to open up a restaurant, bistro-style. Sakura and Meiling were talking about the uniforms at Seijou High. And Syaoran would just nod every so often and answered when he was asked.

* * *

Hey peoples! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!! I'm super sorry for the long update! I had written half the story and completely forgot how the storyline was suppose to go! But then I realized people actually putted my story on alert so I rethought up the plot. I wanted Syaoran to be good at housekeeping and stuff but let's just say he's been busy with training and trying to get better? Also, I apologize for OOCness. It's so hard to resist. X And finally thank you rukz, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, dbzgtfan2004, SUPER SAYIAN GOHAN, NineTsuki-chan, and SnowCharms for reviewing! 

**Q:** Should Meiling be paired up with someone or be single?

Anyways, please review!


End file.
